Tales of Toa
by Toa Lapaka
Summary: A collection of short stories of Toa I publish when I write. Rated T because, well, you never know if it will get violent.
1. Look at the Stars

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with lego outside of being a consumer of their product**

Lapaka looked down at his new form. His mask was different, his kolhii stick had become something of a kolhii staff, and he had grown about two feet. He was no longer a Matoran, he was a full-fledged Toa! Excitement almost overwhelmed him when a small groan shook him out of his energy driven frenzy. He looked down at a the once great form of the Toa of Stone, Toa Pekhan, now shrunken into the form of a Turaga.

"Greetings new Toa," He said in an older, and seemingly wiser, voice.

"New Toa?" Lapaka looked down again. Suddenly all the new responsibility he would have now donned on him with a sudden realization that he was now a protector. "No," He shook his head softly, "No, no, no!" He shook his head more vigorously. "No! I can't be a Toa! I'm not cut out for it!"

"But you are, Toa Lapaka," Pekhan said, trying to reassure him, "The Great Spirit divined you to be one."

"No, I'm not! I don't like responsibility! Take it back!" Lapaka yelled.

"I cannot take back what I gave you," Pekhan chuckled, "It was a gift."

"More like a curse," Lapaka grumbled. "Did you get tired of protecting us or something? Did you just decide to pick the most unsuited Matoran and pass your responsibility to him?"

"No," Pekhan said softly, not apparently angry at the accusations. "Not at all. I loved being a Toa, and so will you, but my time has past as Mata Nui chose and your time has come."

"But why me? Why not one of the responsible Matoran? Why not Lojel or Kareh, they've always been reliable."

"Because Mata Nui chose you," he said calmly.

"But how do you know it was me? How do you know he chose me?"

Pekhan motioned toward the dark night sky. "Look at the stars," He said. "You see that one directly above me?" Lapaka nodded. "It's dimming, meaning it was my time to step down as Toa, but you see that one?" He motioned towards the brightest star in the sky above them.

"It's right above me," Lapaka said, realizing that Pekhan was right, and he had been destined. "Well Mata Nui made a mistake," He said, refusing to believe it.

"Mata Nui doesn't make mistakes."

"But I have no idea how to be a Toa."

"I'll teach you all you need to know."

"But, but…"

"You've run out of excuses."

"It can't be right." Lapaka sat down and put his head in his hands.

"It was right," Pekhan put an arm over Lapaka's shoulder. "Your argument just proved it. You were afraid of responsibility and ill-preparedness, most Matoran are over taken with the new power and pay no attention to their responsibility. That shows that you are ready to be a Toa. I will teach you myself what you need to know. Now come, lets introduce the Matoran to their new protector."

Pehkan stood up and reached a hand down to Lapaka. Lapaka took it timidly and followed Turaga Pehkan back to the Koro and a new destiny he had never considered.


	2. A Makuta's Trial

**Disclaimer: I only own the names of characters in this story, all else belongs to lego**

Life or Death. Why could it never be just life or death anymore? No, now every move the Toa made had to be an issue of morality. It was not like the Toa were strangers to fighting, just to war, and it was war that the Makuta were waging all across the universe. To Toa Tikan, the answer seemed clear enough: kill any and all Makuta you could, they deserved it for betraying the universe. But for some reason, that answer wasn't as clear to Tikan's team leader, Kholtane, who saw everything philosophically.

And what to do with a Makuta was just the problem facing the Northern Continent Toa team. In a recent battle against one of the Makuta's legions of Rakshi, Toa Jubar had somehow weaved through the army of Rakshi and incapacitated the leading Makuta and captured him. Now the only issue was what to do with him now that they had him. Tikan wanted to execute him for his crimes, but Kholtane wanted to give him a fair trial.

"To Karzahni with him," argued Tikan, banging his fist on the stone table, "He's a traitor to Mata Nui himself and deserves death."

"Calm yourself Tikan," Kholtane said, attempting to sooth Tikan, "He is an inhabitant of the Matoran Universe, and his species was created especially by Mata Nui which entitles him to a fair trial."

"But that only makes his crimes even worse," Tikan combated, "They were created to protect, as we were, and if one of us had committed the same acts he had-"

"They would be given a fair trial," Cahni butted in. She was a seasoned Toa of water who had been on the team as long as anyone else. She was like Kholtane, never accepting a black and white answer, always having to think everything out meticulously. "We should hear his reasons, and we may be able to learn more about the Brotherhood's plans."

"You honestly think that he will give us any information?" Tikan asked. "He's a master of deception. He won't tell us anything."

"We have to at least give him a chance," Cahni said.

"Like the chance he gave to all the villages he's destroyed?"

"I agree," called Hyut. He was a Toa of magnetism who had just recently joined the team after his Koro had been destroyed. "They've decimated almost half of the island and shown no remorse, why should we extend to them any more courtesy?"

"Hyut, aren't you a little biased in this matter?" Cahni asked.

Kholtane raised his hand to quiet her. "Hyut, with your past with the Makuta, do you believe that you are truly fit to have a valid argument in this debate?"

"You mean how they destroyed my Koro?" Hyut answered. "Then are we not all biased? They've attacked our villages, our continent, and our blasted universe! How can you even think about letting them get away with that?"

"We are not talking about giving all members of the Brotherhood of Makuta instant forgiveness for their deeds when caught; we are talking about what to do with this Makuta."

"Let him rot!"

"Calm down, Hyut," Kholtane said, "there is one aspect that we have not considered in our discussion, the Toa Code."

Tikan let out a sigh. It always came to the Toa Code, that old fashioned set of laws place to govern Toas' conduct back when the universe was at peace.

"A sigh, Tikan?" Cahni raised her eye line. "Surely our governing law doesn't mean so little to you."

"Excuse me sister for not celebrating when that old fashioned guideline for conduct is brought up."

"Old fashioned?" it was Kholtane's turn to raise an eye line. "I assure you that the Toa Code is no more old fashioned than when the first Toa used it, or the Toa after them, or the Toa after them."

"But the Code has no instructions on how a Toa is to act when a he or she is at war, nor does it pertain to how a Toa is to treat their prisoners."

"But it's very first point is not to murder any species of any kind," Cahni added.

"But the Toa Code also has no laws on what to do with someone who has committed as many atrocities as the Makuta have."

"The point of the Toa Code," Kholtane pointed out, "is not to nitpick over everything it does and doesn't cover, but to tell us how we are to act." There was a long, intense silence between the two factions that had formed in the once unified group of Toa. "Now," Kholtane said quietly, "we still have to put this to a vote. Cahni what is your opinion?"

"We should give him a fair trial, but it may I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead."

"We should let the Turaga preform it, as we are apparently too biased to preform it ourselves," she said, giving a glance toward Tikan and Hyut.

"Considered. Now Tikan, your suggestion?

"Execute him! He has willfully preformed treachery against the entire universe!"

"Please keep anything other than your decision to yourself. Hyut?"

"I agree with Tikan, execute the traitor!"

"Understood. And of course my answer is to give him a fair trial. Now Jubar, you've been unusually quiet, and you were the one who captured him, what is your vote?"

Jubar leaned forward on the stone table, resting his head on top of his folded hands. "Both the arguments do have fair points," he started, "but I believe the final and most important point is the Toa code which states that we not to kill, so my vote must be to give him a fair trial."

"What?" Hyut blurted out, "You of all people should know-"

"Hyut," Kholtane interrupted him, "He has made his vote, and that's three to two. Fair trial."

"Fine," Hyut said, jumping out of his seat. "Have all the trials you want! I will have no part of it!" And with that he stormed out of the room.

"Hyut, Hyut!" Kholtane called after him. "Meeting dismissed," he said, and then went after Hyut.

Unfortunately, the trial was never performed, for that night another legion of Rakshi lead by Makuta Gorast raided the city, destroying everything and everyone. It's a shame too, because that could have changed the outcome of the war, for the captured Makuta's name was Krika.


End file.
